Susaiya's Story
by Umeki
Summary: Susaiya is a demisaiyan trying to survive in the cold, harsh world of the Icejin race. She knows that life may be hell, but it won't continue on her watch!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Before I begin, please read the first part of the story. Alecto has it. She has 4 stories under her name, and two of those are mine. The Susaiya story should be there. Anyways, this is Katsuko! My name is actually Umeki, but hey! I'll always be Katsuko at heart. To those of you who read her story, thank you and forgive me for not updating! I am such the procrastinator...but my disc was destroyed and I wasn't able to retrieve any of the files, but I transferred them, so now they work! WOOT! 30 pages, that's right! Anyway, I haven't touched this story in a long LONG time, so please keep in mind that the writing may be horrible. Please enjoy the story, though. Thank you so much for your support!

Disclaimer: All the characters save Susaiya and Tsuki are Akira Toriyama-sensee's. Please respect that. That was depressing. My first ever disclaimer...On to the story! (root for me...)

Susaiya undressed in the room connected to the infirmary, her heart filled with dread and fear. She took the white sheet off of the hook, wrapped it around her shoulders, and stepped into the infirmary.

Frieza was standing next to the operating table, the doctor waiting beside him. "Susaiya, come here."

She breathed, then walked to the operating table. She placed her hands on the cold surface and leaned against it.

Frieza signaled the doctor to do his work. Susaiya shuddered as she heard the clinking of metal instruments. Then, without warning, the doctor grabbed her tail. Susaiya's body froze. No...no, please!

The knife came down, the blade gleaming in the unnatural light...

"NO!" Susaiya screamed. She looked around her, the room in darkness. She was in her own room, sweat covering every inch of her body, her breath quick.

She forced herself to get her breathing under control. Just as she started to breathe normally, she remembered. Oh, no! I'm late! "Lights on!" she yelled aloud as she scrambled out of bed, throwing her clothes on. "I've gotta hurry!" Her hands fumbled with her stubborn hair and she ran to the door, taking care in not looking in the mirror.

Involuntarily, her eyes shifted to her reflection. Her fingers touched that place where her tail had been. It was gone.

It had been a year since that horrible day. She had wanted to scream and cry...but she didn't. Because if she did, Frieza would have killed her. Instead, she stood there, waiting for direction. He flicked his head as a signal to leave, like ordering a dog to do his bidding. She had walked out slowly and silently, then ran through the corridors, pain and humiliation fresh in her mind, ice-cold tears rolling down her cheeks.

But now she couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing. Ever since then Frieza tolerated her more, and trained her. She had learned to fly, and she knew some powerful ki and ice attacks. Even the workers acknowledged her presence...probably because she didn't look like the enemy anymore. One day, though, as she walked by one of them with her father, he scoffed and glared at her. Frieza's face filled with anger and he blasted the worker's head right off his body. The others stood there in complete shock. "Let this be an example. I don't care who or what she is, but she is royalty and my daughter. If you treat her with disrespect, it's like disrespecting me. I won't allow that, understand?"

"Y-yes, Sire!" they all said, bowing.

Susaiya hated someone being killed in her name, but Frieza actually defended her!

Susaiya laid her hand on the panel and ran out. I can't believe it! Father asks me to do a simple task, and what do I do? I disobey him! I am such an idio-- Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps down the hall. It's this way. She ran toward the direction and stopped. Her father and King Cold were walking toward her, their army marching behind them. When Frieza was close enough, he grabbed her neck and pulled her next to him violently. Frieza kept his eyes forward as he walked.

"She's late, son," King Cold said, grinning.

"Don't worry, Father. She'll be punished when this is over."  
Susaiya's heart filled with dread as her grandfather laughed. "I think you're doing a half-way-decent job, Frieza. She's turning out much better than I expected!"

Frieza's face darkened as he muttered, "Thank you, Father."

Susaiya thought a moment. So, this is how it is. You respect your parents, even though they treat you like dirt. But you have to take it, because they're older and smarter than you. And it seems like Father hates Grandfather. I guess...this is normal?

"You're in for a treat, Susaiya," King Cold said. "You are going to your first battle. Except you're not fighting. You're just going to watch this one."

"Yes, that's right," Frieza agreed. "You have no experience. So how can you fight without even knowing how it's done?"

"I can't, Father."

"Exactly."

"Um, may I ask you, sir, exactly who we are fighting?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"No, sir."

"We are fighting the Z Warriors, my dear granddaughter," King Cold said. "They made fools out of us, and we can't let them think that. Why?"

Susaiya raised her chin up slightly and said with strength, "Because fools are worthless! Saiyans and their allies are the fools, not us, therefore we must exterminate them from the universe, and let the Ice-jins rule, as it is our birth right!"

Frieza smiled. "You have a good voice, Susaiya. Use it well, and anyone you want will follow you."

Susaiya's heart jumped with pride. "Y-yes! Yes, sir!"

Her joy was short-lived. All of them had stopped at the entrance of the spacecraft. "Stand here," Frieza ordered, "and pay attention. I want every detail observed, so you can report it to me when this is done."

"Yes, Father!"

Frieza and King Cold started down the steps, and the soldiers followed. When her father and King Cold were far enough away, she bowed to her army. They looked at her strangely, but she didn't care. Without them, where would the Ice-jins be?

She sensed huge power and looked up. Someone was flying toward them.

"Get ready!" Frieza ordered, and Susaiya heard the wave of rustling guns.

Their opponent landed. He was tall and...handsome. _Very_ handsome. His short lavender hair blew lightly over his sky blue eyes. (Umeki falls off the chair as she's typing, drooling.) Susaiya felt something familiar about him. She knew she had never seen him before in her life, but still...Oh, no! He's a Saiyan! Why did this warrior have to be a Saiyan, and not one of his allies!

"Saru…" Frieza said mockingly.

"Saiyajin!" he replied, his voice steady.

Susaiya was confused. This wasn't her native language. Then she realized. Oh, I remember! The Z Warriors speak Japanese! Susaiya didn't worry. She could speak the language fluently, because Frieza had taught her. When she spoke, she had a slight accent, but hardly noticeable to a native speaker.

"Frieza, this stops now!" Trunks yelled, his sword drawn.

Frieza smirked. "We'll see about that."

...We all remember that glorious victory Trunks made for the universe and us humans. How he killed the army with one strike, how his sword sliced through Frieza and his father, how he destroyed all of the Ice-jins in one terrifying, quick battle.

It was a victory, yes. But do we ever think about the other side? It wasn't a victory for the Ice-jins, Frieza, King Cold, or...Susaiya.

She watched the battle in complete horror. When it ended, Trunks sheathed his sword, bowed his head, and flew away.

Susaiya's hands covered her mouth, shaking from the shock. "No...NOOO!" She ran down the ramp and flew over the bodies and landed next to her father. She dropped to her knees and stared at him, unbelieving. Her hand went out to touch him, but she hesitated. Then, she wrapped her arms around one of the halves of his body, paying no heed to the purple blood as it soaked her clothes.

He was cold, as always. But this was different...it was the harsh cold of Death.

"Father...Papa!" She looked into his eye and it was blank. Absolutely empty. There was no hope left.

"NO! Papa! Papa, please! You said nobody could kill you...Why are you dead!" Tears fell from her trembling eyes unnoticeably. "I was so close! I was going to make you proud! I was!" Suddenly fear overwhelmed her. "Oh, no..." she whispered as she rocked back and forth. "No...I'm alone...Please don't leave me alone!"

She heard someone land near her. "Oi..." It was that Saiyan, Trunks. "Donata?" he said gently. "Anata—"

"Shut up!" she screamed as she stood. She flung her hand in front of her, ready to form a blast. "Get away from me you bastard! How dare you show your face!"

Trunks stared at the little girl, tears falling over her cheeks, red with anger. He could tell that she was angry with him, but he couldn't understand a word she said. "Anou...wakarimasen, gomen."

He doesn't understand...I guess I'll talk to him in his own tongue. "I said get away from me! You had no right to do this!"

He stepped toward her. "What—"

"Shut up! I will kill you if you come any closer!" She felt like such a fraud. She couldn't kill him. He was a Saiyan, like she was. Pain filled her heart. She was acting like...her father.

He took another step, then another.

Susaiya stepped back. "No! I'll kill you! I...I'll..." She felt sobs shaking her body. She couldn't take it anymore. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She tried to form a blast in her hands, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Trunks was right in front of her now. He stood there for a moment, then embraced her.

Susaiya gasped. What...what was he doing! He was so warm. Not cold at all. He felt so good, but she still kept sobbing. "You're gonna kill me too, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that? What did you do that was so wrong?"

"I...I don't know. I'm not sure."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He released her, then kneeled down in front of her. "Was Frieza someone dear to you?"

She nodded. "Ye—" she stopped. Did Frieza really mean that much to her? What did he give her? Beatings and ridicule. She thought that everyone was this way, but Trunks was _nothing_ like her father. The only reason why Frieza kept her alive and even considered training her was because he thought she might be of some use to him. He cut off her tail, not to make her feel accepted, but to make _his_ eyes feel not so sore when he looked at her. _He_ did things to her for _him_. He hated her for who she was. But he made her that way. She didn't do anything wrong. Not one thing. And Tsuki...what he did to Tsuki, she could never forgive.

"No. He wasn't dear to me. He's nothing to me," she whispered. Her fists clenched, blood seeping through her fingers. "_Worthless_." She turned and looked at her dead subjects. A thought struck her. I'm queen of the Ice-jins. The race with hatred in their hearts. Trunks isn't like this. And I...I like the warmth he gives. Father, I will use my voice to create a new empire for myself. And it won't be like yours...not at all. She formed a blast in her hand and threw it effortlessly at the bodies and spaceship. They disintegrated and Susaiya turned back to the stunned Trunks. She bowed. "Thank you, Trunks. You're no longer an enemy of us...of me." She rose and took his hand in her clean one. "Again, sir, thank you." She smiled, then jumped in the air and flew into the distance.

Trunks looked at his hand, still cold from her touch. "Sir?"


	2. Before there was Susaiya

Hello, everyone? Aren't you proud that I updated and so soon? Heh! Remember to read the first chapter that started it all in Alecto1's account! If you need the exactl link, I'll PM it to you! Also! Forgive me for not explaining the Japanese...I hope you understand why I did it that way...just trying to be creative. Anyway, here's the preface or the prologue, before Susaiya was born. If you are confused by anything, let me know! And Akanasu and Nikkai are my own characters, everyone else is Akira Toriyama's! Keep in mind still that I wrote it quite awhile ago, please enjoy the story and not the crappy writing. Thank you and please review!

ALSO! This is the last I'm updating for Susaiya, however, she will be in Katsuko's story later on! It's all connected, like a puzzle! Keep looking for it! Katsuko's Story is also in Alecto1's account!

Akanasu ran down the halls, fear encompassing her entire body. Her long black wavy hair flew behind her as she ran. "Vegeta-sama! Vegeta-sama! Dammit!" She stopped, looked about her, and ran down another hall. "Where is he..." she whispered, her voice starting to choke with tears.

Vegeta stepped out into the hall, annoyed. "Damn woman, always screaming my name."

"Vegeta-sama!" the young girl cried with fleeting hope at the sight of her prince. "Ouji, something is terribly wrong!"

Seeing the look of fear and worry on her face, Vegeta assumed the worst. He quickened his step to meet her. "Did something happen to Nikkai!"

"No. Your sister's fine. Please, you must get to an escape pod. You and Nikkai!"

"What? Why?"

"Bardock is warning the others, but I fear they won't believe him. Frieza is going to destroy this planet!"

"What! How do you know this?"

"He--..." She looked down.

He shook her. "What is it!"

"H-he kidnapped me last night, when the guard was low. I tried to get away...but there were so many..."

"What did he want you for?"

"The heir of Vegetasei...they wanted our child."

He blinked. 'We don't have a child...do we? No...nonsense.' "Pathetic. You're not with child. It was a waste of time, then."

"No...They wanted to take one of my eggs...and use it with Frieza's DNA to _make_ a child. I refused, but he said that if I didn't do what he said he'd destroy Vegetasei...so I..." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she turned her gaze to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Ouji! I'm so sorry I ruined the Saiyan bloodlines! I should have known that he was lying!" Then, realizing that time was being wasted, she snapped her head back up. "What am I doing! I have to get you and Nikkai to an escape pod!"

"I'll get Nikkai. You get as many Saiyans as possible and tell them to get to a pod. If they refuse, tell them it's and order from their prince!"

"Yes, Vegeta-sama!" She turned and ran.

"Akanasu!" Vegeta yelled.

She stopped and turned. "Yes, Vegeta-sama?"

"I want you in an escape pod when you're done gathering the Saiyans. That is an order. Do you understand?"

She gave a nod. "Yes! I will!" She turned back again and started running.

Vegeta wasted no time. He flew through the halls and reached Nikkai's chambers.

His younger sister turned from looking out her window. "Oniisan? What's wrong?"

"Never mind. Let's go!"

"But, why?"

"Dammit, Nikkai! There's no time for useless banter!" He ran to her, picked her up in his arms, and ran out of the room.

Within moments, they were in an escape pod, Vegeta's fingers punching buttons with lightning speed.

"Vegeta! What's going on!" Nikkai asked, her heart starting to fill with panic.

"Just shut up and sit down!" Vegeta reprimanded with a cold voice. Nikkai did as she was told.

The pod lifted and flew into space, and an explosion shook the craft. A blinding light filled the cockpit, and debris thrashed on the white metal. Nikkai screamed, and Vegeta threw himself to her and tried to form a barrier with his body.

Then, as quick as it had started, it ended. The pod floated silently in the darkness, along with the dust that was once Vegetasei. Vegeta stood and walked to the window, knowing what he'd see. Nothing. Nothing, save for a few pods that had somehow made it through the explosion. "It's all gone. Everything. Damn it!" he shouted as he punched his fist into the wall.

"Is Father in one of those pods?" Nikkai whispered as she stepped next to the angry Saiyan.

He scoffed as he removed his fist from the wall. "I doubt it." He saw her gaze fall to the floor. "You should be happy. You hated him and he hated you."

"Maybe...but I didn't want him to die..." she started to sob.

"Nikkai, I don't want to see it. You cry, you cry alone."

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." she tried, but the tears kept coming. "It's just that...our home and Father and all the people—"

"I don't care!" He grabbed her arm, and she gave a startled cry of pain. "_You're_ alive! That's all you should care about. You don't worry about anyone else except yourself! And I will not have the Princess of Saiyans sniveling like a little child! That's the last thing we need! Do you understand me?" he asked forcefully.

She looked down and sniffled. "Y-yes, Oniisan."

He let go. "Good."

"Um...Vegeta?"

"What is it?"

"I-is Akanasu ok?"

"Yes. I told her to get to an escape pod. She would never disobey me."

"Well, at least we still have her!" Nikkai exclaimed happily, all traces of tears gone.

"Vegeta-sama!"

Vegeta turned to the small screen on the control panel. It was young Raditz. "Yes, Raditz. What is your situation?"

"Several Saiyans have made it. Though Akanasu didn't."

"What! How!"

"She claimed to be getting more Saiyans, sir."

"That's nonsense! She knew damn good and well how much time she had!" He breathed. "Are there any other women left?"

"No, your Highness."

"Damn...Find a place for us to land. We'll recuperate there."

"Yes, your Highness." The screen went black.

Vegeta turned and sat in one of the seats, his hand covering his eyes. "Akanasu..."

"I'm sorry," Nikkai whispered as she sat next to him. "Akanasu was going to be your wife, wasn't she?"

"Nikkai, don't—"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You liked her, huh?"

"No, I wanted an heir. Now that's impossible."

Nikkai released him, and looked down. She breathed in, her body shuddering. "You could always have me."

Vegeta looked down at her. "What?"

"You know. Father told me that they did that before, when the Saiyans had hard times...and that was my only purpose as a Princess. If you weren't able to make an heir."

"Foolishness. I would never take you as my woman."

"But Father would."

"That's because he doesn't value royal blood as much as I do. So get that idiotic idea out of your head right now, Nikkai."

"Right...I'm sorry I ever mentioned it."

Vegeta stood, and walked over to the large window and stared into space. "Damn you, Akanasu."

I know, crappy ending, but please, review, review, review!


End file.
